


A Tale of Naomi-A New Line!

by Mika95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika95/pseuds/Mika95
Summary: Naomi wasn't blessed with a bloodline or gifted with nepotism like so many of her classmates. All she had was her wits, determination and a desire to prove that she was worth something. It was her hope that would be enough and her dreams would come true, showing the world that not only did she matter but that she could be great. With or without a powerful family!
Kudos: 4





	1. Enter Naomi

Naomi smiled at herself in the mirror, imagining the headband on her head, the one she aimed to get tomorrow. She had worked hard, training every day since she was eight years old and her body showed it. At the age of twelve, Naomi was short but strong with rippling muscles carved into each part of her athletic frame. She may not know her parents but she was grateful for their good genes, she liked what she saw in the mirror.

Her hair was a dark brown woven into a short braid that fell to her neck, matching her brown eyes and tan skin. Unlike her classmates, she was dark skinned. The Hokage had told her that she clearly of foreign descent. From the Land of Lightning most likely, or so he guessed when she met him all those years ago when he first asked her if she wanted to join the Shinobi forces. She took some pride in that, the difference from the rest of her classmates made her stand out. She was counting on that...

It would come in handy in the coming months, any difference would so long as it was positive.

For Naomi had a goal, and she would do anything to accomplish it!

It had become an affirmation, one she told herself each day to remind her why she worked like a dog for only so many results. It was her entire life, rolled into one sentence.

"They will notice me and I will show them that you do not need a powerful bloodline to matter in this damn village."

It may have been silly to some but that was her goal, though she never told another soul of it. She knew how keenly this village all but worshiped powerful bloodlines. Half of her entire class was from powerful bloodlines, even her fellow Orphan Naruto was from the powerful Uzumaki bloodline even if he seemed to not know that ( they had classes on it... several of them in fact.). She wondered absently if that was how he got away with everything?

"I will be seen, they will notice me and I will become great. One day I will lead my own clan of powerful Ninja. People will know my name and my line. I will be remembered through History."

Smiling to her reflection some more as she focused on her goal, allowing it to fill her up and give her more hope, Naomi turned on heel and marched out of her small apartment. She decided to take the rooftops today, not wanting to deal with the civilians any more then she had to at the moment. They always looked at her, and most other Ninja or Orphans, like she was a problem. She didn't like it.

It took only five minutes to reach the academy, leaping down right in front of the building with a happy heart. Brushing off any dust that got on her, Naomi stood straight and marched right in, hurrying towards her class. As it would turn out she was one of the first there, and so she got to sit where she wanted, in the front row away from any distractions like Naruto or Sasuke's fangirls.

Plopping herself down in the far left corner right by the windows, Naomi readied her area for the day. Tomorrow was graduation day and boy was she prepared! Today was, like the rest of the week, all about preparation and studying. She was soaking in every amazing moment desperate for it to be enough for her to accomplish all she wanted.

Graduation was the first step... and she would not miss it.  
""""

Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.

This is going to great I can just tell!

Love, your Ninja Overlord,

Mika.


	2. One Day Left

"I miss Mio.' Sighing, Naomi sat like every other student waiting for Iruka to return and capture Naruto once again. The idiot had, to no ones real surprise, defiled the Hokage mountain instead of coming to class. Iruka had literally only enough time to start the first few moments of class, namely take attendance, before he had forced to rush away and chase down Naruto alongside the other Senseis. 'At least I could pet her while I studied.'

The image of her cat, her beloved Mio, filled Naomi's head as she considered seeing her. Of course Mio was more then a mere cat, she was her familiar and partner. One day she would be battle ready damn it!

'Hehe, a battle cat... that's funny. I wonder if putting my chakra into her body when I pet her will actually help her.' She turned to Kiba, knowing that even if he wasn't in class Akamaru was a perfect example of what she was trying to accomplish. Naturally she had gotten the idea after overhearing Kiba bragging about his familiar and partner, it seemed ingenious, even if Cats weren't as smart as dogs they had great senses and sharp claws. She had seen the damage a rabid cat could do. They were great hunters. 'Maybe I could ask his mother about how to get Mio smart enough to communicate with... of course knowing my luck it has to do with breeding and bloodlines... I hope my idea to pump chakra into her body will actually work. It's all I can think about doing, chakra is our life blood and the source of my powers so why wouldn't it have some kind of effect on my cat.'

Sighing, she turned back to her book, the words blurring together, her head aching ever so much.

'I have been studying for three hours every day after sundown just to pass this stupid test, any more and my eyes my explode.' It was frustrating, waiting for the damned test to begin. She had no choice but to be patient, no matter how frustrating it was for her. 'It's not like I can skip it, if I want to be known and seen and to form my own clan I need to graduate so that means taking this stupid test.'

Shifting her focus, she turned to her classmates, making mental notes on just who she thought would graduate.

'Hinata is a Hyuuga with great taijutsu, but she is so damn shy she is never going to amount to much. Not to mention she is just as much a fangirl as Sakura or Ino is, just with Naruto. Creepy little stalker that she is... speaking of stalker, There is Ino who is probably the best girl here even if my Taijutsu is way above hers and I am pretty sure my throwing skills are rivaled by only Sasuke. Who am I kidding, Sasuke's better at that and Taijutsu but I do know my test scores will be better then his. His transformation is solid and his substitution is flawless, but no better then mine. I work harder then everyone here except Sasuke, but he's got a big reason to be great and everyone says he's a genius. I doubt that but still, he's good.

Kiba's taijutsu is great too, he's really fast and pretty strong but he's also really sloppy and he's lazy in terms of academics. I don't seem him doing well on the written test, but he should easily pass on the throwing weapons and taijutsu... but I know I can beat him. It won't be easy but I am sure I can do it. Thankfully I don't have to, what with my test being against a sensei not each other, I am not with my low chakra levels that I could handle the jutsu portion after fighting someone like Kiba or Sasuke. Their both brutal and powerful and would do too much damage for me to handle the jutsu.

I wonder how Sakura will do? She's smart and her jutsu is flawless, her throwing skills are above average but her stamina and endurance are low. I cannot see her doing well physically. She is on a diet like Ino, which will make it harder for both of them to graduate. Their bodies and chakra cannot sustain themselves when they barely eat enough to put on the weight needed to gain muscle. Still where as Ino is overall pretty skilled, Sakura just isn't... it will be fun to watch those idiots attempt to graduate. I hope I am not on their team...

Actually speaking of that, I cannot see anyone in here being good to be on a team with except maybe Shino. I mean we've hung out a few times, sharing lunch when we don't want to be around others so I know he's not that bad. His taijutsu is pretty good and the history books say his clan is good with their beetles so he would be a great long range fighter. He's also not annoying like everyone else, which is a perk.

Sigh... knowing my luck my teammates are going to be clan ninja meaning they'll get the attention, praise and assumptions of genius all of the heirs have gotten since we came to the academy. Just my luck to end up in a class with all of the heirs... '

The door slammed open, shattering her thoughts entirely as Naruto was literally thrown into the room gracelessly by a very peeved Iruka. Naruto was tied up and squirming while he struggled to get out of them.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time, and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance, and you're messing up again!" Naturally instead of listening to Iruka, Naruto the idiot hmphed and turned away. Iruka, angry, points at the class. "Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu!"

The entire class groaned, even Naomi, and they all glared at Naruto. Within minutes they were all lined up, waiting for their turn to showcase their skills.

Sakura Haruno was up first, naturally.

She pumped herself up. "Alright, Sakura here. Let's do it. Transform!" Smoke comes up around her, then disappears, revealing her transformation into Iruka. It was a pretty good job, flawless in fact. Naomi was personally impressed.

And so apparently was Iruka. "Transformed into me. Good."

After transforming back, Sakura pumped her fist into the air and walked over by Sasuke, who clearly gave two shits about the entire event. "Yes! I did it! Yes! "Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Next. Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stepped forward then transforms into Iruka without direction or warning. He needed no words, just as surge of chakra to complete his transformation, due to his sheer skill.

Looking up from his clip board, Iruka blinked at him in confusion. " Uh, good."

Sasuke transforms back, then walks off.

"Next is Naomi."

Walking in front of him, Naomi focused her mind on the familiar form of the Hokage, who they had all seen several times over the years. His slightly hunched back, the ugly white robes, the stupid hat, even the pipe he had while he spewed gross smoke everywhere. With her hands in position, she focused her energy and without a word, she transformed. She felt her chakra and the smoke rise around her as her form shifted, taking on the image of the Hokage.

Iruka smiled. "You turned into someone you couldn't see, very nice Naomi." With a very slight smirk, she released the jutsu and walked back to her seat. Just in time to hear Iruka. "Next. Naruto Uzumaki.

She turned back, looking at the idiot who forced the needless exercise. Naruto was just standing there with his arms crossed, not happy even though it was all his fault. On either side of him was Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, two equally spoiled people really just in different ways.

Shikamaru bit out. "This is a total waste of time, Naruto."

Ino agreed. "We always pay for your screw up!"

Naruto didn't so much as react as he said. "Like I care." Before stepping forward and putting his hands together. "Transform!" (Smoke goes up around Naruto, then goes down a little, revealing a naked girl, the smoke covering certain spots, blowing a kiss.

Iruka, baffled and stunned, was knocked back. "Huh!?"

Naruto transforms back, laughing and pointing at Iruka "Gotcha! That's my Sexy Jutsu!"

Iruka was done with his crap. "Cut the stupid tricks! This is your last warning!"

"What an idiot... still that could be used on some guys and gals, so it isn't totally useless as a shock technique." Rolling her eyes, Naomi turned her attention back to her books and continued to study. She had only so much time left and she would not fail here and now.

'""

"Ninety eight, Ninety Nine... One hundred." Her arms ached as she recoiled from the tree she was punching, satisfied with the deep cracks in the bark. "I'm getting stronger." Turning on heel she dropped into a low squat, using the tree in case she tipped back and lost her form. She held it for sixty seconds before unleashing high kicks into the air, moving through her katas as she had been taught.

This lasted for an hour, with her stopping just as the sun started to set.

" I have to get home... I need my rest for tomorrow. I can't be too exhausted to pass my test, so I guess it's nights out early..."

Sighing, she hurried home, once again taking the rooftops as soon as she was able to in order to avoid the common folk. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else to be honest. She had to remain focused, singularly focused, hopefully that would allow to pass this damn test.

She reached her home in minutes, and was greeted by her sweet little Mio. Mio was a sweet cat, very affectionate and comforting, about four pounds and still only a kitten. Her fur was a orangish brown except for a white spot on her chest and a ring around the upper third of her tail. She was a thin, beautiful baby and Naomi loved her dearly.

"Hello Miss Mio." Lifting her up, she began to her pet her beloved friends, using the same skill as the Leaf sticking exercise push some of her chakra into Mio's body. She wasn't sure if it meant anything, maybe she was wasting her time, but she enjoyed it and Mio seemed to really like it. She got fidgety without those chakra enhanced pets sometimes. "How was your day, baby girl?"

Carrying the now meowing cat, she moved into her bedroom and stripped down so she could shower. Within minutes she was out and making dinner for herself, Miss Mio curled on her lap as she ate her meal of rice, broccoli and a few sweet dumplings as a treat for working so hard. Happily she dug in, making conversation with her pretty kitty the entire time.

"So Naruto caused the class to have to go over the transformation jutsu again. I mean I liked the practice, but holy crap does he ruin everything he touches or what? Like seriously he had no concern for anyone but himself, it's kind of sad actually. I mean he never seems to care or learn, why is he even bothering being a Ninja if he cares for no one. Sigh... still at least I am going to graduate and he is going to fail again like deserves. Only prodigies, hard workers and clan kids will pass and I will be damned if I am not one of those."

Miss Mio showed her agreement with an increase in purring, bunting into Naomi's hands a few times.

"I am glad you agree, now I need to get to bed so come on. My brain is all fuzzy from studying all day, I need the break."

And with that, Naomi washed her dishes and went to bed with Miss Mio curled up at her side.

'Tomorrow is where it all begins... I can do this... I will do this... tomorrow I will pass... tomorrow I will start on the path to making my dreams a reality.'


	3. Graduation and the Path to Dreams.

"Bye Miss Mio." Smiling at her pretty kitty, after giving her a few dozen chakra enhanced pets, Naomi burst from her apartment and shot across the rooftops of the village at the speed of ambition. Within ten minutes she was in the academy and in her seat, ready and waiting for class to start. Naturally only Shino was in the class with her, so she gave him a wave. " I wish you well, Shino."

"And I you, Naomi." His low voice was oddly comforting as she bubbled with excitement and worry.

"Let's show these idiots how things are done, shall we?"

There, on the face of the most apathetic person in class, was a smirk and she knew he agreed.

Ten minutes passed and the class filled out with everyone else, even Naruto. Iruka was the last to arrive, as per usual, coming in with head high and a smile on his face.

"Well, well, finally you are all here at your graduation exam. I cannot express just how proud I am of you all. You've come so far. If and when you pass you will become full Genin, the lowest level of Ninja in the village and proud members of our military. Your test will start in ten minutes and it will consist of four parts. Taijutsu, throwing skills, mastery of the three academy jutsu and academics.

You will each start with the written academic test and then when you are finished you will go out with Mizuki and take the throwing skills test and Taijutsu test. Once you have all finished that part of the test you will come back and each take your Test over your mastery of the Three Academy Jutsu. Now clear off you desks and wait for the test to begin."

""""

The academic test was easy, she had studied hard for weeks to prepare for it. She was sure she aced it, there had been no questions she found particularly hard or unusual. It was actually oddly straightforward and easy to be honest, how any one who actually studied could fail it was beyond her. She actually finished before anyone else did, with Ino coming in second and Sasuke third.

So it was time for her taijutsu test. Mizuki had her walk into a room with just him, no spectators. It was the sparring circle they used when it rained on Taijutsu days. Waiting the in center was Mizuki, a smile on his face.

"Just do you best Mizuki. Come at me at the count of three and don't worry, I won't hurt you."

'You'll be lucky if I don't hurt you.' Falling into her stance, she waited for the count.

"One... two... three."

With a pump of pure power from her legs she blasted off, feeling dust gathering around her feet. She reached him in less then a second, jumping up to unleash a harsh kick towards his torso. Mizuki replied with a hard knee towards her leg, blocking her strike. She used the movement, grabbing the knee with her hands and flipping herself until her legs wrapped around Mizuki's neck.

With a twist of her body, both bodies were thrown to the ground. Before Mizuki could rise she lashed out once more, clocking him with a harsh kick to the face. Blood sprayed on her face from his lips as did a pained gasp as he went flying back out of the circle, landing on his back.

"Ow... your... your good." Slowly, Mizuki managed to stand, an impressed wicked smile on his face. "Your never usually that brutal, what changed?"

She felt her own wicked smile cross her face. "I wanted to make an impression. I modified the academy jutsu to fit my smaller frame and acrobatics. It's good, no?"

"It's passable, you overextended a few times. If I went full power you wouldn't have gotten that hit, or if I hadn't underestimated your skills. Full marks, really your the first to get a hit on me like that at least in this class. Not even Sasuke has managed that much." Wiping away the blood, Mizuki gestured to the targets behind them, of where there were twenty. "Aim for each of them, and hit them in the center."

Taking a long, deep focusing breathe, she pulled back her hand and threw the Kunai and Shuriken in her hand. In a swirl of motion, each one hit their targets. Fourteen were perfect shots, the rest were off by a small margin, no more then an inch in either direction. It was a great shot to be honest but not her best, it would cost her...

'Damn it... that... it's still a good shot, I did well. I have done better but not consistently, I need to work on my aim a bit more but this is still far above average. Only Sasuke could do better and even then not by a huge margin.'

Satisfied with herself, Naomi stood tall and walked over to the targets and pulled out her weapons, storing them aside in the leg holsters she had on her left leg.

"That was a great shot Naomi, seriously your score is a ninety three, seriously that and your amazing taijutsu score is going to put you in the top spot for sure. I think your going to be Kunoichi of the year easily."

That left her unable to mask her smile. "I hope so."

"Now, go back to class and let the next person in."

:::

Mizuki kept up the smile on his face until the girl left the room, allowing only for a moment his scowl to appear. He hated this job, hated encouraging the soft hearted brats and easing their grief. Naomi was a particularly irritating brat, solemn and quiet without being rude like Sasuke. She was actually in the running for Rookie of the year and could easily take it from Sasuke, her grades were actually better over all both in academics, jutsu and cooperation only losing in Taijutsu ( Barely) and Throwing skills to Sasuke. It was impressive in it's own way, and yet it was that fact that made Mizuki hate the girl so deeply.

'She's going to be a serious threat one day, that kick was killer and that throw would have snapped my neck if she put a little more force in it. For all the praise Sasuke gets for being a genius I am not sure who's better, she has no family or bloodline to give her power. All Sasuke really has on her is chakra and the Sharingan… ' He patted his jaw, which ached fiercely from getting his ass kicked. 'I have spent too long in this damn academy if I let a brat like her get a shot like that on me.'

He vowed then that if he was going to betray the village, he would remember to kill her before she became something powerful. Her, Sasuke and Shino, the most powerful and skilled members in class. They would die and never get the chance to spread their wings, showing off and eclipsing his power and skill like so many others had over the years.

"""

"Alright Naomi, let's start with the substitution."

Excitement flowed through her body at the mention of the substitution. Since she lacked any family jutsu like most of her class, she worked really hard to master the academy jutsu to the highest level possible. While she was good with the others, she really excelled with the Substitution. In her fake spars, she often used it to great effect, swapping with smaller and smaller objects each time to paint a battle field with her body and attacks. Her best subject overall was strategy so she tried to make use of all she had and that seemed the most useful. So far she could replace herself with a rock the size of her head instead of having to swap with something of similar size to her body. She was proud of that.

"If your ready, Start!" Iruka threw a kunai, blunted of course, at her at boring speeds.

Naomi smirked and shifted her focus on the chair next to Iruka. Charging her cells with chakra, without a single handsign or any smoke, she swapped placed with it, taking a kunai from her pouch and putting it at her teacher's throat all in one motion.

He gaped at her, stunned. "That... without smoke and so fast! That's amazing, full marks! You must have really worked on that."

"I have." She didn't smirk, just smiled deeply, proud of her best jutsu and of herself for making the best of her poor access to jutsu. "Harder then anything."

His smile was almost radiant. "Alright, now let's get the others done. Transformation is next, then the Clone jutsu."

The rest of the test was effortless, and she left the room with a headband in hand, the first overall and the first girl period. She almost shook with joy, holding the precious thing in her hand. Becoming a genin, probably taking the Top Kunoichi spot from the Clan Heiress Ino… maybe even beating Sasuke as Rookie of the Year! Or at least tying with him... either way she was proud of all she had accomplished.

She left her school on cloud nine, all but floating, so happy that she didn't even bother to take the roofs, satisfying herself with drifting happily through the streets as she made her way to her target. The Library, now that she was a genin she had access to some sections of the Library allotted to Genin. That meant access to E and D Rank jutsu so she could finally start to build herself a reservoir of techniques, skills and abilities and start to force the world to take her as seriously as she took her career and future.

She was a women on a mission, knowing exactly where she wanted to go and what she wanted to get her hands on.

First she wanted to find a weapon that would fit with her style, second she wanted to find a new taijutsu style that focused on speed, agility and worked with small bodies, third she wanted to find at least one more jutsu that would help give her an edge in combat over her clan member classmates. They each had jutsu that gave them edges, she had seen some of them training them publicly or heard them bragging about it like Kiba with his man beast clones, or Ino with her Mind jutsu. All She had was the academy jutsu and while the Substitution had many applications and would make battle easier if she could master it more fully and use it in actual spars...it wasn't enough if she really wanted to shine.

'Hey, maybe I can find some books on training animals to be ninja animals. Cats are common pets so I can't be the only one to have that idea! Huh... the Inuzuka have this whole dog theme in their combat style, so maybe I should have a cat theme or at least get inspiration from Mio... like claws.' She imagined a pair of claws on her hands, and realized perhaps automatically just how easy it would be to integrate them into her more speed focused taijutsu. 'Oh that reminds me, I need to work on increasing my speed and agility, so books on conditioning are a must... maybe some jutsu related to speed... and maybe elemental jutsu. I heard someone say that the Uchiha were famous for fire jutsu, maybe I could look into that? Yeah, that sounds good... '

Beyond excited, she all but barreled into the place, a smile on her face and her head held high.

This was the next step of her plan... making a plan for the future so she could mold herself into a women that would one day have her own clan and be recognized for her power, skill and ability. And now that she was a genin, nothing would stop her now.


	4. Mio's Secret, Naruto's Truth

"What is it Mio?" Naomi groaned, the soft bunting of her sweet cat awoke her from her deep reading and training fueled sleep. "It's late out, what are you doing?"

Her cat meowed at her, loud and desperate before hissing and darting away, leaving a concerned Naomi to stand and rush after her. Mio never acted like that, she was a sweet kitty who had been easily socialized. She had hissed at her only in the first month she had her after taking her from a sickly stray queen, while she was being socialized. For her to act like this was beyond strange. Was someone breaking into her apartment? Was there a fire, or some kind of emergency?

Not bothering to dress, Naomi hurried over to her where her cat was, sitting at her window hissing low and soft, her fur bristling with a wrath she wasn't sure her cat had in her. Her tiny orange body a mass of fur and hate, looking out the window. When Naomi got closer, the cat turned towards her for a moment before nodding and clawing at the window.

"Is there something out there?"

"MEOOOOOOWWWWW!" Long and harsh, Mio's meow conveyed a shocking amount of energy and emotion.

Naomi didn't question why she was trusting her cat so much, something wasn't right. As fast as she could, she grabbed her kunai and shuriken pouch, latching it on as well as her sandals. Grabbing her cat close, she opened her door and shot off... only for Mio to wiggle out of her arms and sprint away, leaping literally across the roofs at incredible speeds.

Eyes wide, Naomi followed her beloved pet, following her faster and faster until they reached the edge of the forest. Her cat leaped down, somehow not hurting herself in the process, and bolted into the forest with Naomi at her back. The further she got in, she more something felt wrong. What was Mio up to, what was going on... she had no freaking idea but damn it she was going to find out.

Eventually they reached a clearing filled with an exhausted Naruto holding onto a massive scroll, a wounded Iruka with a massive Shuriken in his back, and a cackling Mizuki looking maliciously at them all. Mio was strafing behind him, fur up and hate in her entire body.

'Naruto, what did you do... what is this...why do you have that scroll and why is Mizuki attacking you?' One thing was clear however, and it was that Mizuki was the problem. He had thrown the Shuriken and he was the one radiating bloodlust that even she could feel from her spot a dozen yards away.

The wind blew softly from her place by the tree and the words they spoke began to ooze into her ears.

Iruka's voice was filled with immense pain as he managed to struggle out. Stop lying, Mizuki. Don't let him trick you, Naruto."

Mizuki just laughed, the sound so filled with hate that it was almost painful and scary to listen to. "Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying."

"No, Mizuki!"

"They've been lying to you your whole life, Naruto. Since the decree 12 years ago." Naomi froze, her hands stilling by her kunai pouch as she considered his words.

'Is this why everyone seems to loathe Naruto so much, so utterly,... it can't just be his pranks, some of them are actually funny,... I am hearing something I wasn't meant to hear.' Curiosity stilled her hands and she knew that she had to listen.

Even if she shouldn't.

Naruto, oddly quiet, barked out. " What decree?"

Mizuki's face was filled with malice as he said. "Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you now. He'd do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him! It's forbidden!" Somehow Iruka, who was bleeding from his painful wound, managed to call out.

Mizuki didn't seem to care. " The decree is, no one can tell you the Nine-Tailed Fox is inside you! (Naruto stares, shocked) The Fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!"

Anger exploded in Naomi's heart, looking at Naruto with hatred that left her mouth filled with the taste of blood. 'My parents... they... you... he... " With more hate then she realized she had, she looked at Naruto with the urge to stab him... only to see his face, the shock and fear on it... and her heart changed. "no... no that's not how sealing works.' Somehow she managed to calm herself just enough to focus on Naruto, who shook with horror and fear. That was the face of a monster, that was the face of an idiot, a prankster, a fool...

Mio launched herself at Mizuki, clawing hatefully at his shoulders and neck, making the man scream out in pain and shock, arms reaching around to grab her cat and tear her off. " What the hell?" He bellowed as blood sprouted from his back and neck. Eventually he managed to actually to get a hold of her thrashing cat, throwing her poor kitty away with as much force as he was able to, Naomi jumped into action.

As fast as she could, she substituted with her beloved cat, using the shock it brought to slam her foot into Mizuki's face with as much force as she able to. The entire clearing filled with a loud crack. The man flew back, rolling over and over until he lay still... not moving in the slighest...

Not even breathing.

Horror exploded in her chest, and she dropped to her knees, her vision blurring. She felt Mio's warm, comforting touches as her head bunted against Naomi's arms.

"I killed him... he's... he's dead."

"Naomi..." Iruka's voice, filled with shock, somehow jolted her out of her shock and existential dread just enough to turn to him, seeing his wounded body and Naruto's stunned face.

Something clicked in her brain, the need to help perhaps, and every ounce of pain seemed to drift away as unusual clarity seemed to take over her heart. Picking up her cat, she walked over to Naruto and placed the cat on his chest. Mio seemed to understand her desires and she started to wind all over Naruto's body, licking his tear streaked face. Naomi on the other hand settled for kneeling next to Iruka and examining his wounds.

"Your vest took the majority of the damage, the Shuriken is only superficially in your body. I can patch you up." And before Iruka could stop her or flinch, she tore out the Shuriken with a burst of strength, ignoring the blood as she pulled out the rolls of bandages she always kept in her pouches. She placed a small section on the bleeding wound, applying pressure. "Naruto..."

"What?" Naruto asked, his voice dulled with pain.

"If I put a Kunai in a scroll, so I could take it out later... does that make the scroll and Kunai the same thing?"

Naruto frowned. " No, what you talki-"

"Your not the Kyuubi Naruto. It is inside of you but your not it. If you were, would you have failed so badly? Would you like Ramen and Iruka and the village? Would you let people bully you and mock you? I don't think you would..." The words were absently spewing from her mouth, but she meant them. "Don't feel guilty for what he did, it wasn't you who killed people... like my parents... your not a monster."

She never expected Naruto's arms to wrap around her, squeezing as he sobbed into her shoulder, but she didn't mind even if she disliked Naruto quiet a bit. In this she understood how much pain he must be in. She couldn't and wouldn't judge him for his reaction.

Who could really?

"Naruto... the scroll is open... did you read it?" Iruka said, his voice soft and pained as she tended to his wounds with Naruto still attached.

Slowly Naruto pulled away, sniffling pathetically. "Yes... Shadow clones. I managed to get the jutsu before you came." His voice was pathetic, pained but there was an edge of pride she couldn't help but smile at.

"MEOOOOW!" Mio's meow was her only warning, shoving everyone to the side just in time to get a large Shuriken slicing a painful path across the back of her shoulders.

The pain was intense, but years of sparring and instinct kicked in. She rolled over, falling into a stance over the wounded Iruka and emotionally damaged Naruto. She saw the source of her wound, Mizuki standing with a massively swollen and bloody nose and mouth. His cheeks were mangled, swollen and bruised from her kick, broken maybe...

"You little bitch, I've wanted you dead for so long... you and Shino and Sasuke... your brats, thinking your so great when your still wet and naive and weak!" He radiated bloodlust and chakra, hate oozing from every pore. "I am going to gut you and mount that cat on my wall!"

"MULTISHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" An explosion of chakra and smoke smacked into her, almost knocking Naomi over as the clearing filled with what had to be a hundred Naruto's. He was growling, his eyes slit and his whisker marks thicker then normal. "If you touch them, I will kill you!"

For the first time, Naomi realized that she had deeply undervalued another. Naruto clearly had a lot of potential... just how much, she had no idea, but clearly more then she realized.

Smirking, though humbled and realizing her own arrogance, she turned to what she assumed was the real Naruto. "Hey, what do you feel about beating him til he screams like a little bitch?"

Naruto's only answer was a grin, magnified by a hundred other bodies.

Mizuki's screams were beyond satisfying as they filled the forest air.

""'

"You've learned a very serious secret, my dear." Hiruzen frowned at the girl before him, taking in her unusual appearance. All she had on, other then her pouches, was a bandage over her back, a sports bra and a pair of short shorts... and a healthy coating of blood that wasn't hers. In her arms was her cat, a beautiful brownish orange cat that had a shockingly high amount of chakra. "I trust that you will keep it."

The girl nodded, bowing softly. "Of course, it isn't mine to share... besides, I can see why no one else knew. Naruto would have been lynched if they did, no one deserves that."

Warmed by her words, Hiruzen gestured to her body. " Why are you dressed so and how did you find Naruto? Other then Iruka and Mizuki, no one was able to find him...actually how did you know anything was wrong? We were not so obvious that you should have noticed at all." Either this girl was more skilled then she let on, like many ROOT members that hid in plain sight, or he needed to have his chunin retrained to be better at stealth.

The girl laughed a little before holding out her cat. " Miss Mio woke me up, acting very strange. She was hissing and howling and just going crazy. I trusted my instincts, fearing that maybe there was an attack. I may be new but it is my duty to protect my home, rookie or not. She flew from my hands the moment I took her outside and she moved like a ninja, she actually hoped from roof to roof! She found them easily and attacked Mizuki."

"I saw that part...I watched the entire confrontation with my Crystal ball, I know that you replaced yourself, with jonin level precision I might add, with your cat and unleashed a devastating kick to Mizuki's face. I was very impressed with your action, your a very skilled Kunoichi for your age. I can see why you earned Kunoichi of the year... however I am still curious, how did you cat know there was something wrong."

A flare of annoyance crossed the girl's face, but she just sighed. "I have been pumping her with chakra when I pet her in an attempt to make her smarter and stronger, I want her to be my partner like Kiba and Akamaru. I was shooting in the dark, so to speak, but I think it worked."

"It did, her chakra is very advanced for a mere cat and very strong. I suspect that since your human, and thus have more advanced chakra, she was enhanced as well. Your spiritual chakra strengthened her mind and your physical chakra enhanced her body." What he didn't say was how it reminded him of how Jinchuuriki were enhanced by the superior chakra's of their tailed beasts... exposure during periods of development were permanent for anyone, there was a reason Orochimaru chose children to experiment on... children of all species were more easily changed by chakra as their bodies were already in development. "I imagine she sensed the surges of Naruto's chakra while he was testing out the Shadow clone jutsu, the angry and concerned chakra of my ninja as well as Mizuki's wrathful hatred. That would explain how she knew where to go. That she told you is a sign that she trusts you and sees you as her protector. I applaud that, it is a sign you have raised her well. Be proud of that. Still, it was very risky, you could have overloaded her coils and killed her or worse."

The girl cringed, shame in her eyes. " I genuinely didn't know that... my intentions were pure though, I assure you."

"I believe you... however since you have proven that your cat is capable of using chakra and was part of a mission I will allow you to not only keep her, but to train her for combat. I will speak to the Inuzuka head, Tsume, and see if we can monitor her chakra, development and powers. They do hold sway over the veterinarians after all. I will pay for it, seeing in a way, Miss Mio here is going to become a Kunoichi as well as her Mistress."

The girl's beautiful smile was beyond what he expected and it made his actions all the more beneficial to his desires to help the girl that showed Naruto so much kindness. "Thank you, I cannot express just how much that means to me. I... I want to make my own clan one day, I was hoping to incorporate Mio and cats in general into that... I want to help the village by making a clan that is powerful, memorable and mighty."

"I can see that happening... and if you continue to show your worth and skill, I will do what I can to ensure that happens." He gave her a soft smile, pleased the Will of Fire that clearly marked the girl before him, even if it had been hard to see before what with her quiet demeanor. "...now, back to more serious matters, we need to discuss your pay."

"Pay?"

"You did help stop Mizuki, which means you technically played part in a B ranked Mission, as did Naruto. That will go onto your records, as will your knowledge of Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki. That means if knowledge on this matter gets out, you will be suspect. On the bright side, you will get paid for this. I will have it placed into your account, however you cannot reveal anything you know on the matter. If asked, you can say something to the effect that you helped stopped Mizuki from stealing an important scroll but nothing on Naruto beyond his involvement in fighting Mizuki and his new mastery over the Shadow clones. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Wonderful... Now, if you don't mind, can you grab Naruto before you go... oh and go to the Vets office before you go to the academy. You don't have to be at the Academy until Ten, so I would say go to the vets around seven. I want a thorough work up of your cat as well as information as to how train her. Is that clear? I am allowing you to bring an untested pet as a Kunoichi, this is unprecedented. I am giving you a chance, do not squander it."

" I won't, Lord Hokage. I would never do that, this is all I have been wishing for an more."

"I believe you... oh and one last thing... thank you for comforting Naruto. I know you lost your parents to the Kyuubi, what you did was remarkable and you deserve to be recognized for that."

"""

Naomi was almost blushing as she left the Hokage's office. " Naruto, you can go in."

The boy smiled at her. "Okay, Naomi...and thank you again."

"No problem Naruto... no problem at all." She smiled as she left, walking out of the hall and down the stairs. She was tired, she was sore and she wanted a shower before bed. "Thank you Miss Mio, my sweet girl. We are going to be Ninja the both of us, did you hear that?" She pet her little girl, pushing her chakra in with every single swipe of her hands. " I am sorry for risking your life, I didn't know... but enough of that. We are going to do this and we are going to be great."

Looking down at her cat, Naomi gave her a real thorough look over, her eyes looking for details she never paid attention to before. Immediately she realized her cat had thicker, more defined muscles then her tiny kitten body should have allowed. Her eyes were bright and looking at her with odd focus, not just the drifting focus of a cat. There seemed to be understanding in her eyes, though maybe Naomi was reading into that.

However more then anything was the warmth she felt oozing from the cat on contact, and she knew it was her cat's chakra. Like her tiny body couldn't use the chakra within her or fully contain it so she oozed it as warmth. It felt like her, kind and warm and just slightly feral. The mere concept made Naomi smile.

"We are going to rule the world, the two of us... my sweet girl. No one is going to stop us." She kissed her little head and together they marched their way home, happy and determined more then ever before.


	5. What Mio Can do, New Teams

The look of Hana Inuzuka, a rare beauty and powerful Kunoichi as it seemed, got to Naomi a little as the women looked up from her precious Mio. Her gaze was intense, strong and almost sarcastic. "You pumped her full of chakra and was surprised that she might have blown her coils?"

Cringing, Naomi turned away feeling tears burn at her eyes. "I honestly never thought the little amount I was placing in her would hurt. You know leaf sticking exercise, I was doing that level of chakra in the pulses and she seemed to really like it. It was an accident at first, I was tired from training and learned that massaging my muscles with chakra helped my pain. An older substitute taught our class that, saying it made life easier... I had been massaging my arms for a few minutes when she leaped on me for cuddles and when I pet her I realized that I was still pumping. She liked it though and started to all but beg for it, so I continued cautiously. Eventually I started to hope it would change her, make her more powerful so I could take her out in combat like Kiba and Akamaru."

That seemed to make Hana smile. "Good, if you were just lazily pumping her with chakra with blind intent I would have ordered her taken from you for abuse. Your intentions were pure and I cannot fault you for that. Be warned though, if you push her too far I will take her away to a better home.

"Please do if you think she would be better off." And she meant that.

"Good... bow, let's focus on Miss Mio's status." She picked up the sweet cat, who meowed in protest, gesturing to her muscular back. "She is about four time stronger then a typical cat, enough to allow her to leap across buildings as you mentioned that she could. Her chakra levels are five times greater then your normal cat her size, just above a typical civilian without any anscestry or practice in anything that would bolster their chakra network. Her coils are a bit thin, but that is due to growth and should harden by the time she reaches a year old, especially if you train her. As for her intelligence, she is smarter then a trained Civilian dog but not quite on the level of one of our dogs who can perfectly understand human languages and even talk in some cases due to breeding.

What you did to her, placing chakra into her body, is actually what my ancestors did to their dogs to create the early bond between them and like them you too are being affected by the power. If you continue this path I imagine you will develop abilities not entirely dissimilar to a cats."

"How?" The mere notion was stunning, confusing and odd. "I never took in her chakra only gave her mine."

"Not entirely true, your chakra control may be more advanced then average but it isn't what is required for medical techniques meaning when you pushed your power into her, the force pushed tiny increments of her chakra into you. It won't affect you as much as your's has her, but it will change you as time progresses... you may even develop an empathetic bond with her, a bond that will allow you to understand her as well as she understands you.

Now speaking of understanding, she is actually capable of being trained, learning orders and conveying what she senses. I would be surprised if she cannot sense chakra or even smell it. Her ability to see in low light will be a very useful trait for you. She is going to grow larger then your typical cat, maybe on par with a Main Coon. She could reach twenty pounds and three feet from tail to nose, making her actually battle ready... but if she only grows slightly larger she may be less of a battle kitty and more of just a sensory ally. More of a good nose and eyes, which she will be in the beginning either way. You will have to train her to respond to your commands and how to act when exposed to certain stimuli.

I will help with that, I can train you for the next month from five in the afternoon to nine with her every day but Sunday. You need at least a month of training to have her field worthy as it is. I'll bring treats, an outfit so she will be known as a Nekonin, and your papers so you can have her legally confirmed as such, alright? Don't lose any of it, it is all important. And remember, just as I can sign off and have her made a Nekonin I can take it away if you are abusing the privilege."

"I will remember."

"Now, you may not be happy to hear this but as the master or mistress of a nekonin you have to learn proper care of her. I may include learning how to use healing jutsu. At the least you should learn advanced medical techniques for if she's hurt in battle. I will assign you several books to read as well as a diet to give her the proper nutrition that she needs if she is going to be a Nekonin. It will help speed her development up while also ensuring her health."

"""

With Mio in hand, Naomi hurried into her academy classroom, excited and almost bubbling with passion. She couldn't believe today was the day that she was going to start as a real life Ninja! She almost squealed, rather unlike her, just at the thought of it. Thankfully she managed to hold it in as she walked into her class, where she found her normal seat. Shino had beaten her to class, to no one's shock, and she greeted him with a typical smile.

"You see excited." She said, getting a small smile from the only person in class she didn't find annoying.

He nodded. "I am, why you may ask, because I am about to start my journey to honor my clan and become a shinobi."

"It is incredible, isn't it... that we are here already. Feels like yesterday that we were just starting out... sigh..." Happy and content, she turned back to her desk and started to give her kitty some soft pets. Mio wound around her, standing obediently on the desk and not trying to escape anywhere. She was being a good girl and that made Naomi more then pleased with her.

"Why is your cat here, Naomi? I cannot remember you having a Nekonin." Shino's voice shifted, moving closer to her until he was right next to her, giving her cat some extra lovings that she just relished in. "She seems like a nice cat."

"She is, her name is Miss Mio and she is my Neko Nin. I got her registered today, the vets say that she has enough intelligence to be an asset to the village and missions instead of a hinderance though until her training is complete she cannot go on missions at all. Not even D rank missions. I have to have her train for at least a full month before she can take her test and become fully registered."

"I see."

"NAOMI, MIO!" The shrill sound of Naruto's voice was like ice running down her back, slowly Naomi turned to face the happy boy who was looking at her with glee. "How are you guys! Excited!"

Many people turned to her, many of them whispering about her kitty. Even Sasuke seemed interested, though he hid it well. Realizing she had to control the situation, she put on a soft smile. " Hello Naruto, I'm doing well and yeah I am. Miss Mio is doing well too, want to pet her?"

"Do I!" He all but leapt over, ignoring a very stunned Shikamaru. Mio, to her shock, jumped into Naruto's arms and started giving him all sorts of attention, making the dull boy laugh and coo at her, which she just drank up. "Hi Miss Mio, why are you here?"

"She's allowed to become a Neko Ninja Naruto, a cat ninja. She helped with the mission that helped you to graduate, so they checked her out and she is smart enough and has enough chakra to be allowed to work with me. We need a month of training to get her started for missions but she will be there in the field with me."

"So he really did graduate." Shikamaru said as he approached. "I didn't buy it."

"Yeah, he did. He mastered the shadow clone jutsu too, a much more chakra intensive jutsu then the academy teaches. Which is probably why he couldn't do normal clones, he has too much chakra for something so finite."

"Huh..." Shikamaru said as he started to pet Mio as well. "Good for you then."

"""

"So that's the most promising new student, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes he's the one... but I wouldn't say he is the most promising." Hiruzen shifted the focus of his orb, showing the young Naomi. "She has shown just as much talent as Sasuke has, more in some ways. Her mastery of the substitution rivals some jonin, it really is remarkable. As you know she was involved in the Mizuki event last night by accident and dealt with it and the truth of Naruto's status quite well. I am proud of her and sad to say that I may have ignored her capabilities before this."

"Hmm... that is rare, for a civilian born Ninja to rival a prodigy especially from a clan like the Uchiha. Who is getting her as a student?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen, with a bit of shame, sighed out. " Originally I wasn't too interested in her growth, I admit I too was swayed by Sasuke and Naruto's development but after last night I realized that we have, in a way, failed her. She could have graduated a few years ago, as could have Sasuke and Shino Aburame. I placed her on a dead team."

There were many huffs of annoyance, they knew what that expression was for. Dead teams were, in essences, teams they assumed would fail or drop out. To put someone on one was to essentially say they were not worth putting in effort for. It was insulting, especially for a girl who apparently had the same potential as someone like Sasuke Uchiha.

"Who are her teammates?" Kurenai asked, unable to mask the irritiation he could all but taste in her tone and chakra.

"I gave her Yura Hyuuga, a distant branch member of the Hyuuga bloodline, and Ami Akamichi. Neither of them are clan heirs and in fact are the only clan members that are not heirs in that class. Aoba will be her Sensei. Aoba is specialized not in taijutsu, like all the girls are but in information gathering. Yura has yet to develop her Byakugan and is so far removed from the main family she only has a basic understanding of the Gentle Fist. Ami is a distant cousin of Choza and is also an orphan without any exceptional abilities. I never saw them as having the potential to graduate on their own, or pass the Jonin test.

I was worried that she would just fail out as well, she was a random student but when I saw how easily she nearly killed Mizuki, substituted like a jonin could, managed to make her cat develop enough intelligence to be used as a Neko Nin and handled Naruto's secret... and patched up Iruka from his wound... I realized that I had seriously overlooked her development. She has the best scores of any Kunoichi in the last fifteen years, the best substitution I have ever seen from a child her age still the academy, remarkable taijutsu for a civilian born ninja... and all reports declare her a natural leader with a great knack for strategy and tactics. She is rising star that I overlooked."

Kurenai frowned. "Are we sure she is not from Root?"

"Yes, of that I am entirely sure, though from what I gathered Danzo has his eyes on her."

"How is she so mature and developed, I mean if she is not ROOT then how would she be able to develop so much and be so mature without having been exposed to war or stressors? She wouldn't have had access to the extra teachers Sasuke had as a child, or many other prodigies have while still young."

"She has raised herself. Some people, like Naruto, act out and beg for attention to deal with the loneliness. She buried herself in training and reacted by becoming judgmental and quiet but very self sufficient. She isn't unique in that matter, we have seen similar feats with Itachi, Kakashi and several others over the years. I do not foresee her becoming a problem but we all know what that sort of stress long term can do to someone especially when they are so capable. I will be having her evaluated, as I have had Sasuke over the years, to test for her loyalty and any issues that she may have.

What I do foresee is her becoming a leader to her team and thriving with them. She has already started creating her own style of combat through the library books and scrolls she has available to her. She bought a pair of claws before she went to the Academy and is learning independently to use them."

''

Kurenai wanted to smirk, happy to see a girl the center of attention for once. The sausage fest that was the shinobi world made being taken seriously as a Kunoichi hard. Personally Kurenai had the powers of a Jonin since she was fourteen but because she was a girl she was given fewer missions to lead, fewer chances to be taken seriously to showcase not only her skills in combat but as a leader. It took her years longer to prove her worth when she easily could have done so so much earlier. Hell the only reason she didn't try to get ahead was her low stamina, something that had taken years to overcome.

She wanted this girl to thrive, to be great, to beat Sasuke Uchiha's ass and shine brighter then anyone except maybe Hinata.

It would be so satisfying to watch her thrive and defeat everyone in her way... especially if she really was on a female only team. How dare the old man consider a female only team a Dead Team... the old fool.

'I must remember to offer the girl aid should she ever ask for it. Aoba is a fine Ninja but he is specialized in information gathering. That team is all taijutsu specialists... he won't be able to help them excel to their fullest level.' It was then that she noticed the cat. " You mentioned she has a Neko Nin, is she trained yet?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "Not yet but Hana Inuzuka has taken a shinning to the girl and has agreed to train her and the Cat over the course of the next month."

'Good, knowing Hana she is going to teach the girl medical jutsu increasing her chakra control. With an intellect like she is said to have, she might be a perfect option for Illusions. I might have to offer some training... and ask her to be a friend to Hinata. Her confidence might rub off on her.'

Satisfied with her line of thought, she redirected her eyes towards the girl in the orb and watched as Iruka walked into the room.

"""

'Intimidating others is kind of fun.' Naomi tried to focus on Iruka's speech, but the memories of Mio hissing at Sakura, swiping at the girl as she was rude to Naruto was so much fun. When Sakura made the mistake of threatening her cat, well it was an easy thing to wrap a very angry hand around the girl's elbow, squeezing tightly until she screeched more then normal.

"Threaten my cat again and you lose your arm." She growled at the pale faced girl who was literally shivering. "And be nicer to Naruto, you have no reason to be rude to him. Get over yourself. " She threw her away sending the other girl several feet up the stairs, grabbing Mio and marched back to her seat.

"How did she move so fast/When did she get a cat/she's kind of hot/was that killer intent or chakra?"

The words echoed around her and she cursed herself, she never used her full speed around anyone. She knew she was fast, only Kiba was faster but only due to his bloodline. Only Sasuke was fast enough and skilled enough to keep up, so she never felt the need to show off it just wasn't her style... but when Sakura raised her hand to Mio it just...

'I can't react poorly when everyone attacks Mio, she is going to be in battle... shit I need help to make sure I can control myself so I am not a liability.'

Her name escaping Iruka's mouth shattered her flashback, returning her focus to the real world. "For Team Thirteen, Naomi our Kunoichi of the year, Ami Akachimi and Yura Hyuuga under Aoba Yamashiro."

Excitement, despite not really knowing much about her team despite their clan names, filled every cell in her body. Not caring that Iruka was still in the middle of talking, she turned to her new teammates and smiled at them where she found then. Ami, round faced with fair skin and dark hair, was sitting three rows above her tuck away in a corner where as Yura was on the opposite side of the room with her hair cut short in a page cut, making her thin face seem thinner and paler when contrasted with her almost black hair.

'Maybe I was a bit blind, I know nothing about either girl only the clan heirs. Maybe I should have paid more attention... maybe I am as bad as the rest of the academy with my blind focus?'

Vowing to do better, Naomi turned her attention back to her sweet cat and readied herself to begin the new stage of her life... a stage that, in fullness, started today.


	6. Aoba Sensei, Curse of a Dead Team

Stats- Sasuke VS Naomi

Ninjutsu -2.5 vs 2

Taijutsu 2.5 vs 3.5

Genjutsu 1.5 vs 1

Intelligence 2 vs 4

Strength 2 vs 3.5

Speed 3 vs 2.5

Stamina 2 vs 1

Hand seals 3 vs 1

Total 18.5 vs 18.5

Naomi gently sat next to her new teammates as they all waited for their sensei to arrive. Not really knowing either girl, she was a bit thrown by them and found herself more hesitant then she ought to be. Slowly, a false smile crossed her face as she attempted to make some sort of conversation. "Are you looking forward to meeting our sensei as well?"

Ami, a pudgy faced girl with purple swirls on her cheeks and an purple over shirt with the Akamichi symbol on her under shirt, turned to her with a warm smile. "Very excited, I never thought I'd graduate! Only thirty three percent make it genin status and I'm not the clan heir like Choji"

The way she said Choji was telling, there was a note of something that while not hatred lacked the intrinsic love or admiration you would expect to be shown to the clan heir. 'Not that I can blame her, Choji is pathetic and annoying. It must be frustrating to know that he of all people is going to lead your clan when there are probably more competent people who could take his place.' She was so thoughtful on Choji's failing that she almost missed something important Ami had said. "Wait, you just said that only a third pass, what do you mean?"

"Oh that, Well from what my cousins told me only a third of us are going to pass a secondary test given to us by our teachers. It usually depends on our specialties. Like it could be on teamwork, taijutsu, tracking, whatever our sensei and team specialize in. Our team should be, in theory, a taijutsu team since Yura and I are from clans that specialize in taijutsu as a rule and your scores in taijutsu were best in the class even better then Sasuke. I was impressed when they put up your scores."

Not being one to show off, despite her goals that would probably make showing off a good idea, Naomi flushed a little. "Thanks... I never saw the scores, I was too nervous to look at them."

"Oh you scored higher then everyone in most subjects, losing to Sasuke in only throwing weapons. You beat him in academics and Ninjutsu and tied with him in taijutsu. Your cooperation scores for the entire eclipsed Sasuke entirely since he barely allowed anyone to work with him. Really if Rookie of the year went to a girl you would have gotten it."

That made her blush encompass her entire facing, making Naomi glad for her darker skin. It hid the damn blush perfectly. "That's a relief... no wonder he is glaring at me." She turned and saw that, in fact, Sasuke was still glaring at her hatefully and with a great deal of malice. She just winked at him before turning back to her new teammates, watching as Yura reached out to brush Mio's sleeping head.

"I heard you mention that she is going to be a Neko Nin." Yura asked, her voice deeper then she would have guessed. "How trained is she?"

"Not trained at all, I didn't know my attempts to make her smarter was working until last night when Mizuki stole an important scroll and she sensed something was wrong." She smiled, proud that she was controlling the information on the scroll incident so that if anyone asked the only information they would get was what she already said. "She did so well the Hokage ordered that she get tested. Turns out she is capable of being trained to become a Neko Nin so she will be over the next month. I mean she will still be trained after that but by me mostly since I will know how to do so by then. Or so it my hope."

Ami beamed a smile. "That's so exciting, how did you do that?"

"I pushed chakra into her when I pet her since I found her. She was only a few weeks old when I got her, so it was during a period of intense growth... but I wouldn't do it again. I could have killed her by popping her chakra coils... it was risky and I didn't know it."

Both girls had a solemn but wise look on their face as they nodded. Yura, with the typical Hyuuga grace, turned from the cat. "That is a wise decision. My clan is all about Chakra, I could have told you that would have happened but we were not friends yet."

"Can you see chakra yet, do you have the Byakugan?"

Though she flinched with some pain, Yura asked. "You know about the Byakugan?"

"It's in the history books, just not the subjects we go over in class. I memorized most of the books we read to get ahead."

"Ah..." Yura sighed. " No, I haven't. My parents married so that I could awaken it, they can't themselves because they are so removed from the bloodline... but I haven't managed to awaken it. I keep trying but I can't do it. The main family has some tricks to awaken it but since I am of the last branch I will never be taught them."

"Maybe we can help?" Ami asked, her voice soft and sweet, matching her general appearance. She looked like a baker's child more then a ninja. "We might as well help you since it would make you so much more powerful. We could really use that in battle."

"I guess..." Yura seemed more ashamed then anything else and for once Naomi couldn't bring herself to resent a clan member.

'That kind of pressure... it can't be healthy...' Offering her own smile, she handed Mio over to Yura, who accepted her with a smile. "I am making my own style, I have no clan or family or bloodline so why can't you. I mean your barely a Hyuuga right, make your own style out of what you can do."

Yura's shudder was terrifying for some reason, Mio actually woke up and yowled with wide eyes before purring up like a machine. "Iiiii, I ... I can't, I, it's forbidden to... we can't..."

And in that moment Naomi really realized that there was more going on with at least one clan then she had ever realized before. Something sinister, evil maybe... or just plain wrong if it could cause such a shift in a girl that before seemed to almost ooze confidence.

"Team Thirteen." All three girls looked up, seeing a thin man with spikey black hair and wearing red-framed sunglasses which obscured his eyes. He was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with flak jacket and forehead protector, the latter of which was worn slightly tilted to the left. "I am your sensei, Aoba Yamashiro. Come with me."

The girls, still stunned by the change in Yura's personality, all moved towards the door as one, Yura now cuddling a very purry Mio for comfort. They followed the man down the hall, passed several rooms until they reached an empty smaller classroom labeled two E. They walked into the room and sat across from the man who sat on the desk, looking at them with a warm smile.

"Hello my students, as I said my name is Aoba or as you will call me Aoba sensei. I am a Special Jonin, specializing in information gathering and interrogation gathering. I know your a taijutsu specialized group but there were no Taijutsu specialized jonin that could gain your group, unfortunately, so I was chosen since my taijutsu is considerably beyond average. Of course I was also chosen because I have a broad level of skills in a variety of subjects from Mind tampering jutsu, to genjtusu, to offense Ninjutsu, to chakra siphoning techniques to even sealing. Your team, while technically specializing in Taijutsu by default, is still moldable and that means I can make you into whatever group specialty fits us.

I expect a lot from you. Naomi you have the highest scores of any female in fifteen years, the best Substitution in academy history period. Yura, you were noted as having excellent clones, high scores over all and some of the best throwing skills in the class. Ami you had the best Cooperation scores for the year bar none and you were noted as being second strongest girl physically, behind only Naomi. And then there is Miss Mio, with her strong nose, ability to see in the dark and a variety of other potential skills that will one come in handy." He smiled at the cat who, Naomi would swear, looked almost smug. "You each are impressive on your own but together you have the potential to become an incredible team. It is my hope that you shine as brightly as you are capable, brighter even, and to that end I will do my best to show you what I know.

Now, there is normally a test you have to pass to graduate but due to your high scores I am waiving that. You graduate today and now, your scores are too high and too amazing to allow you to fail for something so pointlessly abstract as a secondary test based on things you have no way to pass."

"""

Aoba noticed Naomi's scowl, it only lasted a moment but he saw it. The girl's emotions were easy for someone like him to see, someone who specialized in mind reading and information gathering. Still he was impressed that she could mask her emotions so fast, not many people could do that, even experienced Ninja failed in that regard often. Might Gai was a perfect example of that. However he had noticed it and so leaned forward, hoping it meant what he needed it mean.

"What is it? Don't hide your mind from me, If you have something to say then say it." 'Yes, do it, show me your not quitters!'

Naomi sighed for a moment. "I...I was wondering what this test was going to be? What was it that we were supposed to do?"

"Ah that, well you would have had to go on a scavenger hunt of sort, assessing the potential pieces and guess what happened based on them. You see that is the trick to mental jutsu and even Genjutsu. Guess work based on evidence and assumption. However none of you have training in the area nor do you have any overt skill there. An Aburame is trained from birth to gather information with their beetles and asses it. Hyuuga with active eyes are taught how to gauge residual chakra, heat and whatever else they see. This goes on and on, you three have only been taught taijtusu and the academy basics. It would be cruel to subject you to a test that you could never pass."

That seemed to rile up Naomi, but instead of lashing out she smiled. "Thank you for at least giving us a fair assessment ... but would it be possible to take that test without having consequences for it? So we can get a better understanding of where we could improve in that area? I mean if we make it to chunin we are supposed to have a variety of skills to work under a variety of captains."

"Yeah!" Ami called out, fisting the air. "We aren't just meat heads, we can do it!"

Yura, who had been quiet and shaking from whatever had riled them up before his meeting them, actually smiled unlike a typical Hyuuga. "I would like to see how we would fair as well. I am tired of being underestimated..."

His smile deepened. "Now you really pass my test!" They all looked stunned. "I know, I know strange... but so many give up when confronted with something they do not know. Doing your best, while often a cliché, is something you must do if you truly wish to thrive as a ninja. During times of war you will be asked to do things your training only brushed on, after times of conflict that will happen as well. Just giving up and throwing in the towel is never the right answer. It will result in failure of missions and damage to your comrades and the village. If you at least try you will almost always surprise yourself.

You were willing to at least asses yourselves and prove what you can do, which puts you better then some Jonin I know! You pass!" The stunned girls went quiet before a celebratory call escaped Ami and Mio at the same time, then all went loose and the girls chattered among themselves. He let it go for a few moments before clearing his throat. "Now, let's do some basic introductions shall we?

My name is Aoba Yamashiro. I specialize in intelligence gathering and interrogation. I like Yams and Yamamio and working with Inoichi even if he is semi retired. I hate traitors and people who quit before they really give it their all. It is my dream to master the the Psycho Mind Transmission and become one of the best interrogators in the village history."

Ami raised her hand. " Can I go?" He nodded towards her. "My name is Ami Akachimi. I specialize in taijutsu and my clan jutsu. I like savory food of all types, cooking and training my speed. I hate being judged for not being the clan heir, and it is my dream to show that anyone can be great not just the main house."

"My name is Yura Hyuuga... I specialize in the Gentle First taijutsu even if I cannot activate my Byakugan." She smiled a little. " I love Miss Mio here, reading and working in my taijutsu. It is my goal, my dream... " She stopped talking and turned pale.

He knew why instantly. " No one will hear of it. I loathe the Seal, many of us do. No one else will hear of it."

The girl gulped for a moment then took off the headband on her forehead, showing the seal on her head. "I hate being slave to my own family. It is my dream to one day be free without death being my only option."

Both of the other girls froze, frowning then their chakras spiked with anger in their eyes. "I will do almost anything to help with that goal!" Ami said.

Naomi actually growled. "That goes double for me. Slavery is just... ugh, why do we even allow such practice here?

Aoba sighed. "I will explain it another time, for that explanation can take hours... I have an appointment in twenty minutes so you can introduce yourself next."

The girl looked pissed but she managed to calm herself. "My name is Naomi, I am an orphan so I have no family name. I specialize in taijutsu and excel with the substitution. I have these claws." She pulled out a set of razor sharp claws that would slip over her hands. "I want to specialize with these too, and with working with Mio to expand my abilities and overcome my lack of a bloodline. I like Mio and training and reading anything I get my hands on. I hate people who judge others and abuse them for any reasons. I hate how this village treats orphans. It is my dream to make my own clan that takes in orphans and raises them to be great unique individuals."

Proud of them all, Aoba sat up straighter. " All worthy goals, all worthy visions. I like it... now, we will begin training tomorrow at training field thirteen. It won't be hard to find, just follow the signs. We will be sparring to test your individual skills... but you must know that since I work in Interrogation you will each have to do your own training as much as I work with you. I will only be able to spare a few hours a day. That is allowed as you each, bar Naomi, have clan training. Naomi will be training with Hana Inuzuka to work with Mio and from what I gathered you have your own training regimen that I will tamper with to make more effective.

We will go over my expectations tomorrow, both for how you spend your time and how you behave on missions. For now just know that I expect perfection. You are dismissed, I will see you tomorrow."

As the girls left, Aoba shot out of the window, trying to hide his irritation. 'I am not the best person to teach them. They need more attention then just a few hours... but they were deemed to be a dead team, so someone who can only afford so much time was given to them... damn it. I hate that neglect will all but be integrated into their training. It is deplorable...'

Unsatisfied, he hurried to the Hokage's office to report their passing. He wouldn't complain about the neglect he would be forced to force on them... at least they seemed capable and had their families to help them out. That would help undo part of the damage...

Or so he hoped. Poor Naomi would suffer the most from it... he could only hope the other girls would help her train, otherwise her true potential would never be unleashed and she would be doomed to be mediocre instead of the prodigy she seemed to be.


	7. Ami Shows off, Badass Akamichi

Focusing her chakra into her muscles, Naomi made a single handsign and looked skyward. Pushing forward, she watched as the world blurred into nothing before all stopped and she almost stumbled, nearly twenty feet away. "Wow, so that was the shushin?" She giggle, shaking her head. Then regretted it immediately as her head swam, the fluid in her ears almost screaming at her, very confused as to why she wasn't moving when it still was. " Ow,.. I ache everywhere, that's exhausting. How do they use it in combat?"

Waiting for her head to come back to normal, Naomi continued to walk, with Her beloved cat in hand. Eventually the world resettled and she was able to hurry up, moving into a dead sprint as she made her way to Training Ground Thirteen. She knew where it was, having a pretty good memory of the various training grounds from when their classes were given a tour of them when they reached their second year of the academy. It would take her about fifteen minutes to get there by walk and about five minutes to get there by sprinting at her top speed. She was pretty sure she could go faster with her chakra but she wasn't about to test her luck, until her chakra control improved she did not want to risk putting any chakra in her muscles beyond the shushin or Substitution.

She was right, and reached the Training Field in exactly five minutes, a happy smile crossed her face before she started to pant ever so slightly. She hated this part of her body, it was the one thing she could never manage to elevate high enough for her liking.

'Hopefully I'll get faster. I am fast in short bursts but in running I lack the stamina to really capitalize on my speed. Makes for short taijutsu matches, I am glad they don't test our stamina in the academy as a graduating factor. I may be better then Sasuke in terms of taijutsu skill but he'd kill me if he could hold me off for more then a few minutes. I get winded way to fast.'

Seeing the field was empty, knowing it would likely be for a few hours since Aoba never gave them a time, she decided to start her training immediately. From within her vest, she pulled out a small piece of paper with her new routine on it. She had crafted it the night before while reading one of the many books she borrowed from the Library. It had been difficult to swallow her pride, but she really had been too hateful towards jogging and other endurance exercises to have gained the skills she needed from it and so neglected her training in that field ever so slightly. She had to restructure her training to better that...

And that meant starting by jogging for thrice as long as before, a solid forty five minutes around the training field... but first she put her kitty down. "I know you can understand me. Stay her and be a good girl while I start working out. Please?"

Mio just yawned at her before twirling in place for a few turns and plopping her fluffy butt on the ground, a loud purr oozing out of her as she started to nap, leaving her mistress to go about her miserable work.

"This is just going to be so much fun..."

''

From a distance, Aoba watched Naomi begin her training. He could see the reticence in her expression, sensing it with his latent abilities from working in IT for so long. It was clear she loathed whatever she was doing, but do it she did and with great methodical energy. He wondered what it was specifically she loathed so much to have such an expression on her face...

'She looks different, she changed her clothes.' The girl had been wearing a civilan's Kimono before, with grey and white stripes on it but now she was dressed in a grey vest and what looked like ANBU pants. She looked like a Chunin only with a grey vest instead of a green one. 'Talk about dressing for the job you want... '

Hoping down a little closer to get a better look, he was stopped when Mio turned to him and gave him a glare. He swore he could feel it, feel the intense power behind it so much like an Inuzuka dogs mental prowess. She was definitely more advanced then a typical cat, and good choice to become a Nekonin he imagined. Offering her a smile, he tried to reassure her with his scent and expression. He blinked at her slowly, knowing that it was the cat equivalent of an I love you. Slowly she blinked back at him, a sign of trust.

He felt relieved.

'Thank you, Miss Mio, for giving me your trust.' He wanted, needed her to like him. She was going to be under his supervision and care during missions and the like, it was best they had some working relationship and it was better to start it now.

Settling in the tree just above Mio, he continued to watch her mistress as she continued her workout. She was there early, earlier then he would have assumed, it was only was only five past six by the time she arrived. She didn't seem tired, leaving him to believe she was accustomed to training this early. It was a good sign that maybe she would actually managed to overcome her status as a member of a dead team. Her independent training would help ensure that she wasn't left behind like so many before her.

Training with Hana would help her become capable with Mio and maybe make her an adequate healer if Hana was able to teach her the mystical palms or other such techniques but it's true purpose was to make Mio trainable. It was to teach Mio how to respond to words and commands, to teach her to tap into her chakra and ignore her urges to hide when in danger or conserve her energy so she would be battle ready. It would give her the tools but Naomi would still have to make her own attacks, jutsus, commands and techniques to make Mio fully useable in battle. Until then Mio was an unknown variable for Naomi and time away from her own training.

No, in truth Naomi was essentially on her own when it came to developing her own skills. She had to become great without much help, no matter how hard it was. Seeing her drive was relieving and made him realize that maybe she could accomplish this on her own.

"""

It took three hours, for Ami and Yura to show up. Naomi had managed to finish her entire work out, all of her new Taijutsu Katas, a round of substitution tag with smaller and smaller objects and had been just about to start practicing with her new claws when her new teammates finally arrived. She cursed them a little inside, annoyed that she was getting interrupted while still in the zone. Unfortunately, Aoba Sensei took that as an opportunity to leap down from a tree, signaling for them to hurry over to him. So, her individual training was over and would have to wait until they were done for the day.

"Alright girls, today we are going to just spar and go over each of your weaknesses and strengths. Naomi can go last since she has been training for several hours and should get some rest so I can get an accurate description of her skills. Ami you can go first. The rest of you can go watch from over there in the trees for safety, I want you to evaluate her abilities and give an honest opinion on what you see. As for you Ami, come at me with the intent to kill!"

Naomi heard the girl's gulp even as she walk away, leaping up into a tree with Mio and Yura following her lead. They hadn't turned around for more then a few seconds before Ami shot forward.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" She said, calling out before sending a massive fist outward towards their sensei. The man flipped to the side, using the girl's arm as a spring board. She stopped, turning on heel to back hand him, only for him to leap over her fist easily.

"That's an advanced move for one so young, you must have a lot of chakra and a great deal of control to use that move. Most kids in your clan at your age can only do the Human Boulder technique." He smirked at her. "Still won't be enough though, still a valiant effort."

Ami actually growled at him, pulling her arm up she slammed it on the ground, only to throw her self forward and threw out a large kick. "Partial Expansion Technique!" Her foot shot like a rocket, blasting into their sensei with so much force he couldn't dodge it and actually had to block it. He was sent flying back, skidding against the ground.

"Ow, that actually hurt a lot. You've got power and a hell of a lot of talent for you age. You used your enhanced limb for reach and to pull yourself forward instead of just attacking, that shows signs of intelligence and tactics. You adapted that move for more then just hitting me, that is something to be proud of."

For a moment Ami actually smiled, and she was beautiful. "Thank you!" And then she threw herself into a roll, calling out. "Human Boulder jutsu!" Her entire torso expanded into a ball and her limbs shot into her body. Like a the Boulder her jutsu was named after she shot after their sensei at incredible speeds that far exceeded Naomi's top speed.

Naomi had only one thought as she watched the girl.

'That's impressive, she actually got a hit on me, a freaking special jonin. I didn't expect much, I guess I am just as guilty as only counting the clan kids as important... She really is amazing. I definitely got the jackpot for a teammate. Is Yura this good too?'

''''

Aoba would admit it, he was enjoying himself. The girl before him was a very talented Kunoichi who used her limited reservoir of jutsu perfectly. 'Tactically she is making wise moves, preserving her chakra and only expanding at the last moment to get the max hit and make it that much harder to dodge her.' His thoughts stalled as he threw himself over her round form, the wind generated from her rotation skimmed against his hair making it stand even more on end then usual. He barely managed to land and flip away before she actually threw herself back mid rotation! 'Damn it, how many kids have been ignored that are this talented? Is it because their girls, or is it because they are of lesser branches or was it bad luck? She is Chunin level in terms of tactics if nothing else, her clan techniques are just shy of Chunin level but only barely and from a lack of personal speed and experience I'd bet. She is very good.'

"Lets see your raw Taijutsu, without any of your jutsu."

The girl, perhaps ignoring him, threw her entire spiraling body into the air, before exploding into a cloud of smoke. "YAHHHHH!" From within that cloud came Ami, lashing out with a drop kick that would at least bruise him, chakra enhanced durability or not. He could almost feel it's strength as he threw himself to the side in an effort to dodge it. The ground rupturing in impact made it clear he was right, the sight of a small crater made him grateful she hadn't hit him with that. Her kick earlier had been bad enough, he knew he'd be bruised from that later.

Without hesitating, Ami threw herself to the side, rising with an uppercut he just dodged. A kick came next, then another punch, a powerful knee, all dodged easily. It was then that Aoba saw the girl's weakness.

"Alright, that's enough." She stopped, mid strike, just shy of his chest, looking up at him with a confused look.

"Huh?"

"I saw enough. I have your assessment. Girls, come over here and listen up." The moment the other girls appeared he started on his assessment. "Okay, listen up. Ami, your tactics are easily Chunin level. You have great control over your clan techniques, far above many I have seen for your age, even if you are reliant on them a bit too much. Your speed in using them, especially that Boulder Jutsu, is insane. However without it you a very slow, which makes sense given your size and reliance on your very intense strength. Your form, with the Akamichi Taijtusu style, is perfect. Seriously I only saw you overstretch twice but that is common for young Akamichi what with your limbs constantly growing. Seriously you are getting serious praise to Choza, whoever trained you did a damn good job."

The girl turned deep red, turning away. "I'm an orphan... I trained myself, mostly... and I said yesterday that I like training my speed. It's hard when everything your clan does is strength based and used caloric intake for jutsu. Being inheritantly chubby reduces your speed."

'Another self trained kid and she's this good... what is Hiruzen thinking putting her on a dead team. She could be a Jonin in like three years max, seriously she has a ton of potential. I might be looking at the only future S Rank Akamichi there is.' Perhaps an exaggeration on his part but he was impressed.

"Listen, I want you to get some weights and start working a circuit to work on your speed. Your stamina is fair but I would work on that too, your style is intense and draining so I would always put some energy in that. Naomi can help with your speed, I was watching her train earlier and her raw agility is easily chunin level." He watched as Ami flushed some more, before turning to the beautiful Naomi. He figured that maybe she liked the girl, something he would only mildly try and stop. Romance between team members wasn't uncommon. "I will be teaching you all a chakra control exercise today, it will help you with controlling your chakra output even more then you already can. Seriously though that you can do the Partial expansion jutsu already is seriously good. Most your age still need the pills to do that. Can you do the Super expansion jutsu?"

"No, I can't, it takes too much chakra. I don't know how much I have in total but Choza said it takes more then six times as much to do the Super expansion due to the greater start up chakra, and what is needed to maintain it."

Turning to the other girls, he asked. " What did you girls think, did I miss anything?"

Yura, being from a Taijutsu focused clan, nodded. "She only used her clan jutsu. Some ranged techniques wouldn't be remiss, nor would some weaponry..."

He blinked, stunned to hear a Hyuuga of all people suggesting someone use more then their clan jutsu. Still he figured she was right. "I can't disagree... Naomi, anything?"

Naomi frowned. "Her kicks weren't as straight as they could be, I would suggest working on that so you can get the full force of your kicks. I can help her with that too, I use a lot of leg for my taijutsu style."

"Another good point, I can't believe I didn't notice that... but I was trying not to get my butt kicked so, I think I can be forgiven." He smirked at Ami, making her giggle a little. Tipping his head to his other students. "Alright, Yura your next. The rest of you, go up to the trees."

The girl gulped but readied herself, falling into her own stance. She was ready.

''

"You were really good Ami, seriously." With some shame, Naomi turned to the other girl. "I wish we were friends in the academy, I would have had a rival and a great sparring partner." She really felt bad, she had ignored everyone in her pursuits in focusing on the clan heirs to the point she missed out on what could have been a great sparring partner. She really had let herself be so blind... it was so hypocritical it disgusted her.

Ami, the prettiest girl on their team, blushed. "We can be friends now then, can't we? I can't wait to see your fight, your taijtusu scores were the best in the class! I bet your way better then I am."

"Not by as much as you think, you were insane. That one kick with that super jutsu of yours, that was beautiful. Seriously you could have cracked his ribs if he wasn't a jonin."

"It's my killer move, I made it for one hit kills. Too many of my family jutsu use fancy bigger jutsu that waste so much chakra. I wanted to make a simpler move that wouldn't waste my chakra. I made my whole style like that, last minute expansions I wasn't losing chakra and speed. You saw how slow I could be with those limbs. Our slow speeds cost many of us our lives or careers."

Her eyes wide, Naomi couldn't hide her stunned expression. "I never considered that... but if your clans are so well know, they must be easier to fight if you study your history and clans... your styles can work against you."

"Yeah, that's actually what made the Senju and Uchiha so dangerous, their styles were more about versatility and that gave them a serious edge."

"I'll make sure I keep that in mind for when I make my own clan... now let's watch Yura, I want to see what she can do. I have a feeling she is going to really impress like you did."

She didn't ignore Ami's blush, just kept it in the back of her mind for later as they turned to watch their other teammate. How strong was Yura, if she had no Byakugan... what could she really do with her clan jutsu?

What could she do at all?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have Natural born Geniuses like Shikamaru
> 
> And Geniuses of Hard work like Lee...
> 
> Then you have Hard working Natural born Geniuses like Sasuke and Neji...
> 
> But the series likes to make it out that Sasuke and Neji are just getting by on their being prodigies when they work their asses off in training too. As much and as hard as Lee and with a better goal in some cases...
> 
> That always bothered me. I have see one fic, Dreaming of Sunshine, mention this, and that's it.

Aoba twitched his fingers, ignoring the ache in his chest as he stared at Yura across from him. He wondered if she'd impress him as much as Ami had. He hoped so, Ami had been incredible, just a few months shy of Chunin level. Naomi, like Sasuke, was only lacking in the needed experience to take the role of Chunin. So what would this girl bring, this last branch of the Hyuuga clan. As far removed as possible from the main branch while still being a Hyuuga, given the most limited training and exposure to the Gentle Fist. She was perhaps the scariest member of the team, for her skills were the most unknown.

He could not help but feel excited as he waited for the girl to make the first move.

Or perhaps he should go at her first, test her defense... he hadn't tested Ami's defense, a poor idea in retrospect, but he had a feeling it was top tier for her age as her offense had been.

'I'll let her go first.' He thought, falling lower into his stance.

He had no where to be at the moment, he was living on her time...

And apparently she realized that too, as annoyance etched ever so subtly onto her face. With great speed she reached into her pouch at threw a series of Kunai at him, all perfectly aimed. He decided to show off a little, reaching out he snatched on of the Kunai coming at him and used it to deflect the others into the air. Then, at about twice the speed she had, he tossed the Kunai at her, aiming for her foot. The girl, wisely, backflipped away...

Then grabbed the Kunai as her head was at foot level.

He couldn't help but gap at her, that wasn't an easy move even for a chunin. It took serious practice with evasion and reaction speeds, something fitting of a Hyuuga sure, but one with so little access to the Gentle Fist? Not so much.

With high speed, the girl charged him, Kunai twirled so she was carrying it backhand. She lashed out the moment she reached him, slashing hard. He stepped back but she wasn't done, she twirled as she landed, twisting and lashing out with a harsh kick to his chest that he just barely blocked. His forearms ached horrible as a shot of chakra shot through him sending him backwards several feet. His hands fell, dangling uselessly as his chakra points were blocked... all from a single kick.

"Your good, your parents trained you well I presume." The girl flinched, actually stepping back the mention of her parents. Her chakra shifted, reacting by lashing out of sheer defense. His Psycho mind transmission kicked in, from years of experience, and he felt the girls' fears. He saw her parents, tall and disapproving, heard their screams and felt their hands slamming into her with not to Gentle precision. Pain boiled in her very nerves and he knew that if he had her organs examined, there would be signs of trauma from years of abuse. "

He could do nothing to help her, clan laws were too tight. It was the reason the slavery of the Caged Bird Seal was allowed after all. Still, he vowed not to mention her parents again. That was the least he could do. Still, it made him wonder, perhaps her inability to use the Byakugan had less to do with genetics and more to do with her parents abuse.

He could look into that.

Knowing she needed a distraction, he decided to charge.

She dodged his kick by bending back, showing great flexibility, and used the motion to kick his chin hard. Or rather, clip the edge as he was still a special jonin and was skilled enough to take a step back and only get the edge of the attack. Still, it hurt quite a bit. Thankfully there was no chakra in that attack, he wasn't sure he'd be conscious for it.

For another few minutes they continued the exchange. He'd charge at her for a few seconds, getting most of his attacks easily dodged, or turned against him with a clever movement. Then she'd charge him when he leaped back, lashing out with chakra enhanced jabs and kunai swipes and even a few kicks. He ended up with more then a few bruises, and about ten more chakra points closed since his arms weren't working at the point. She had actually even managed to cut his chunin vest

Eventually he called out. "That's enough." And she stopped, eying him warily. The other girls leaped down, readying themselves to offer their own commentary. "Your taijutsu is easily chunin level, but that's to be expected from a Hyuuga. Your grasp on the Gentle Fist is actually pretty advanced if not a tad simple. Your only allowed the most rudimentary aspects of that style right. I recognized some of the academy taijutsu style in there too, so you've got a firm grasp on that. What really shocked me though was your use of Kunai, you actually tried Kenjutsu and you caught that kunai mid flip after I threw it pretty darn fast. Very impressive. I see why you mentioned weapon use earlier, very, very good. I see you being a kenjutsu expert if nothing else."

He kept his smile up, even though inside he was furious. 'A dead team, seriously all three girls could easily take the chunin exams and perform well. They just need experience! And that's just with Taijutsu and one other skill! How dare they be placed on such a team when their skills are so far above average. This team should have be considered a top contender but because their not clan heirs they were dismissed. Probably didn't help that their girls. Seriously this is disgusting, their amazing.'

Turning to the other girls, he offered them a warm smile as well. "What do you girls think?"

Ami, ever the smiling girl, started gushing immediately. "She was amazing, seriously you got a solid hit on him and several glancing blows. Why didn't you get a higher Taijutsu grade? I think even Sasuke and Naomi would have trouble! You got a lot of damage on him, and your so fast! Why don't you practice Kenjutsu, it's because of your clan right, well poo on them your good!"

He laughed a little at that last remark.

Naomi was beaming a smile, oozing just a little lustfulness. "We are going to spar so hard. Your so fast, I think your speed is as high as mine which means your faster then Sasuke which means your a real challenge... but you seem really tired. Your stamina isn't that high is it?"

Yura shook her head, letting out a long sigh. "No, my stamina has gotten better but like most girls my chakra levels are not the highest. It's stupid but that's how it is."

"Well you did amazingly well. Since you can't do the Byakugan, you definitely should learn Kenjutsu. I don't care what your clan says, you did insanely well with just a Kunai. I am trying to learn how to learn how to use claws. I need you to show me some tricks. Seriously your scary good, just imagine with you could do with a tanto or a pair of Sai? You would be twice as dangerous! I think even your stuck up clan would get theirs out of their asses enough to accept it."

"Careful girl." Aoba said, looking at his precious students. "Your good, but the Hyuuga have a lot of reach. They could prevent your rise through the ranks out of spite. They've done it in the past. You have no clan protection to be so smart mouthed... even if your right."

''''

Naomi cringed at that reminder, painful that it was. It sucked to remember just how disadvantaged she was without a clan, it even inhibited her speech... "I'll keep that in mind, sensei." It took everything not to pout and roll her eyes, she hated the power clans had in the village. It was filled her with impotent rage just thinking about it... so she didn't, turning her mind solely onto her upcoming battle with her sensei. She strode over to where Yura was standing, bumping her with her hip and giving her a smile. "My turn."

The girl smiled back, rolling her eyes for a moment before hurrying away, scooping up Mio and taking her into the trees with Ami. This left Naomi alone with her sensei, and boy was she ready to kick his ass.

Instantly she fell into her stance and pulled out a kunai. She didn't have any trick jutsu like Ami or amazing clan taijutsu like Yura but she had some talents that she was willing to let shine. She would not fail to impress her teacher... for once she would not hold back, for one she would show off.

Leaves fell from the trees as a wind blew threw the training ground. The moment they touched the ground she was off, shooting at her sensei with all she had. When she reached halfway, she tossed the Kunai. It became a blur, one her sensei dodged with ease. Focusing her chakra, she switched with the smallest object she had ever attempted.

And succeeded, but the cost was high, the technique cost twice as much chakra and she was already running mid level due to the earlier training.

Not wasting any time, she twirled around and wailed her sensei in the head with a hard kick that sent him flying away, rolling across the earth until he collapsed against a tree. Smoke and dust filled the air, fading as she landed and shot towards her sensei to kick his ass more. Only to hear a familiar, painful sound, the hiss of explosive tags.

Turning on heel she shot away, turning back for only a second to see the source of the sound. A log covered in explosive tags where her sensei had been. It only lasted another second before the explosion filled the air, the force of it strong enough to push against her and force her into a roll. She was thankful for it too, as it allowed her to dodge her sensei's low kick.

Leaping up, she barely blocked a hard fist to her face, twisting her arm to use her superior strength to pull herself over the outstretched arm, she unleashed a kick to the main's shoulder. A loud crack filled the air, and she stopped.

"Sensei, I-ARCH!" She gasped as a strong fist slammed into her chest, sending her flying back, rolling across the ground. She managed to get up with flipping with the motion of the roll.

"That's enough." Her sensie said, halting her from retaliating. "I watched you training earlier, so I had a good idea how to fight you. Good thing too, you hit hard." He cringed holding his shoulder. "You dislocated my shoulder with a single blow, your strong. Very, very strong and with your speed you can do some serious blows. Your chunin level over all, period. We just need to flesh your style out, give you some justu and get you to use those claws and you'll excel like no one's business. Your stamina could use some serious work, as could your situational awareness. I put that on being a civilian born though, your not constantly sparring clan members so you don't develop the same instinctive awareness. You will with this team, I promise.

Don't forget that others can do the replacement, your never thought I'd use it... though to be honest your did clip my head, giving me a solid concussion. Your speed is fantastic but your a little hit with tunnel vision but again that will go away with sparring and missions but it can be fatal so we need to keep that in mind. That Substitution, while flawless and scary since you replaced with a freaking Kunai, wasted a lot of chakra that even a non sensor could have felt so be careful. Your also predictable but that's only as your style is just what you learned in the academy. That will change, I got a list of those books you took out so I know you will know the Shushin, Kunai Clone jutsu and a few others by weeks end. I also know and saw that you were adjusting your taijutsu style, so that will help your predictability. Overall I am impressed, your issues are mostly from a lack of access not skill. Be proud of that.

Now, Seriously I need to go to the hospital. Bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder, chakra points closed, a solid concussion. You girls did some serious damage, which makes sense as your all majorly focused on taijutsu and haven't spread your focus to other fields yet. I will report your progress to the Hokage... then I have to go to the IT Department... Yura, show them the tree climbing exercise, then Naomi I want you setting up a work out routine for your teammates. I saw what you did for yourself, it is remarkable. Do it for them too. I will see you girls here at nine every morning except Saturday and Sunday. It is my goal to have a D rank every other day, maybe a few in a day if time permits. We will group train in between. Sound fair?"

The girls all nodded, and even the Naomi seemed happy.

"Good... now I am going to go before I pass out... oh and girls give Naomi your perspective on her fight with me. Tata for now." Smoke erupted beneath him and he was gone, leaving them together and alone in the training field.

There was only a moment of silence before Ami threw herself at Naomi, her heft form almost a bit much for the much tinnier girl. "YOU WERE EPIC! Seriously I could barely keep up with your speed, your as fast as Yura is but so freaking strong. You dislocated a Jonin's shoulder, do you know how much force that takes. Your even stronger then I am. How?"

She flushed. " I punch trees. I wanted to focus on speed and strength since I am so small. It was helpful... no chakra enchantments either." She was rarely proud of what she had accomplished. Most of her classmates had sort of glided by through clan training, she had to work for every single ability and skill she had. She worked her ass off constantly, so getting some recognition was... beyond nice. Especially from people she would actually respect. "So... um... any improvement needed?"

Ami nodded. "A little, you out of breathe so I would guess that like Yura you need to work on your stamina and adding more flexibility to your style like Yura. I think some evasion training wouldn't be remiss, you look to comfortable blocking."

"I saw the same thing." Yura said, holding Mio softly in her arms. "Your over all defense, which is more a product of sparring then sheer training, could use some work. You seemed almost lost when acting on defense. That can be fixed easily."

A well of respect washed through her through the burn of criticism no matter how genuinely kind and helpful it was. "Thank you... now, Yura, what is this tree climbing exercise?"

Her new friend smiled and placed Mio back on the ground. "Well, my dear, it is this." And without hesitation she walked straight up the closest tree as easily as walking on the ground. " Do you think you girls can keep up?"

''''

"... team Thirteen passes." Aoba enjoyed the looks of confusion on the faces of his fellow Jonin. Each seemed baffled at this damaged, roughed up appearance. He relished in that, in the undervaluing of his team.

The Hokage, having been the worst at undervaluing them, frowned around his pipe. "And they did this level of damage to you? Naomi may be more talented then I realized for her to be this much of a threat to even a special jonin."

His eyes widened, though none could see it behind his glasses. "Oh this?" He gestured to his body, to the wounds and bandages. "Naomi dislocated my shoulder and gave me a concussion that's true, the girl has a rare gift for combat and insane strength I fear will rival Gai's someday... but no, my entire team contributed to this. Each one of them."

Kurenai, ever the one to stand by her fellow Kunoichi, smirked. "All three of them were well trained then?"

"Exceptionally so. Honestly, I can't say who's most talented. All three girls have vast potential, they might very well be the next Tsunade's, all of them." It was delicious, tasting the hypocrisy of the bullshit those girls had experienced. "Why they were placed on a dead team is... confusing. All three are some of the most capable of peace time Genin I have ever seen. I shudder at that they would be like if they grew up during a war.

Ami is a beast with incredible strength and great tactics. I need to expand her jutsu reservoir so she has more to use then just her family jutsu, that way she can really utilize her tactical skills. Yura has a talent for Kenjutsu and weaponry that goes beyond what they teach in the academy and her taijutsu is nothing to laugh at. She is gifted even for a Hyuuga despite her limits. I can see her being a finer swords wielder then Hayate if only I can get her to not be punished by her clan for practicing in it. Then there is Naomi, with super strength and raw skill, she is a tad predictable due to her lack of access to other styles but I know that will change. Her defense could use some work too, but that's due to a lack of sparing, same with her reaction time and situational awareness. Still, all three girls could manage in the chunin exams, they might not win and it would not be easy but they could do it. That much is obvious.

I don't care if they were a dead team originally, they are so much more then that now and they definitely are going to excel. I have no doubt they are going to be remembered for their skills. I am already thinking of the chunin exams, that is how impressed I was and am."

Maybe it was due to the irritation of his team being labeled a dead team, or maybe it was that he was genuinely that impressed, but he was bragging far more then he ought too. It was more then a touch cocky and would paint a target on the girl's backs...

Yeah, maybe he screwed up ever so slightly...nothing he could do about it now.

Hiruzen let out a puff of smoke. "If you feel that firmly about it, then I look forward to seeing them participate in the chunin exams."

"So do I Lord Hokage." He realized, more then ever, that he definitely just added a bit too much pressure to himself and to the girls. They had to show their potential in the future, less he look like a fool. That would not do his or their careers any service...

;;;

Hiruzen loathed making Dead teams, it was a sign that he had no faith in the team that he was assigning. Many saw it as a waste of resources if put energy into a team that was going to fail, hence the creation of Dead teams. He had brushed off those three girls and apparently, they had all shown signs of incredible skill. He doubted it a bit, they hadn't stood out in the academy but many things about the academy inhibited the reveal of a shinobi or Kunoichi's real skills so there was a large chance they may have simply not had the chance to showcase their skills to the level they could have.

'I hope, for their sake and yours, that they really are as skilled as you say Aoba. Your future as a Jonin Teacher may very well depend on it... as will there as Kunoichi of the Leaf.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter end, tell me what you think in the reviews.
> 
> This was beyond fun to write, I think I am getting the hand of these combat scenes... maybe a bit too much praise but in part that was part of the point of the chapters so... it works for now so long as I don't let it get out of control.
> 
> Up next, Mio and Hana! YEAHHHHHH!
> 
> Love, your Ninja Overlord,
> 
> Mika.


End file.
